


Never Underestimate

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime. Glowering, Sailor Iron Mouse viewed a girl walking near a woman. A new smile materialized on her face. Sailor Iron Mouse glanced at the dark park.





	Never Underestimate

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

Glowering, Sailor Iron Mouse viewed a girl walking near a woman. A new smile materialized on her face. Sailor Iron Mouse glanced at the dark park. ''Humans are helpless. They won't prevent me from stealing Star Seeds for Sailor Galaxia. They won't see me in darkness,'' she muttered.

Sailor Iron Mouse approached the woman with the girl. Her eyes were wide after they settled on the girl's weapon. A weapon with a blade shaped like a G. Sailor Iron Mouse began to step back at a snail's pace.

The girl walked out of darkness with the woman. They wore matching sailor outfits and scowls. She introduced herself as Super Sailor Saturn before the woman revealed she was Neptune. 

''We'll protect others from enemies,'' Super Sailor Saturn said to Sailor Iron Mouse. She placed the tip of her weapon's blade under Sailor Iron Mouse's face. She and Super Sailor Neptune smiled the minute Sailor Iron Mouse ran. Perhaps to think twice before underestimating enemies again.

 

THE END


End file.
